deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Warden
Harry Warden, also known as The Miner, was a miner and sole survivor of a mining accident that trapped him and four other miners, cause the supervisors left to attend the town's Valentines Day dance. In an act of self-perseverance, Warden killed and cannibalized his co-workers. After escaping the mines, Warden killed the two supervisors and vowed to kill more people if the dance was held again. Warden was incarcerated and died 15 years later due to unknown causes. 20 years after the incident, Axel Palmer, the son of one of the murdered supervisors, used the mantle of Harry Warden to a series of murders of his own. In the 2009 Bloody Valentine remake, Warden killed his fellow miners to save oxygen instead and slipped into a coma soon after being rescued. A year later Warden awoke from his coma and went on a killing spree before being shot by the town sheriff, Burke. Ten years, Tom J. Hanniger, who almost fell victim to Warden's killing spree, developed a split personality that imprinted on Warden and continued his killing spree. In both incarnations, whoever took Warden's identity used the same modus operandi of ripping the victim's heart out after killing them and putting the heart in a candy box along with a letter written like a valentine's confession in their blood. Warden typically uses a pickaxe as his main weapon, though will use other tools and objects when available. Battle vs. Rena Ryuguu (by Pygmy Hippo 2) The Hinamizawa junkyard was mostly peaceful at this time as Rena Ryuguu was treasure hunting with Keiici Maebara and Mion Sonozaki had come along just to make sure that nothing went wrong. There were bodies showing up with their hearts torn out and tiny puncture wounds and one person, miss Takano had even been decapitated. "So, you don't think it's Oyashiro's Curse this time, Rena?" Keiichi asked. "Oh no, this isn't anything like Oyashiro's work. This seems more like someone's killing people." Rena answered her friend. "Yeah well, can you stop talking and just get that Colonel doll you want? It's getting dark!" Mion was getting on edge and was starting to wonder why she hadn't called her sister or Kasai over, especially as this was where the bodies were found. "Wait, Keiichi. I think I need to go get my nata for this." Ryuguu went to get her nata from the broken-down bus. "Alright, Mion, should I go with Rena?" "Yeah, don't worry, I can handle some lunatic with a pickaxe." As Maebara walked off, Sonozaki thought of how that didn't add up either. This wasn't a mining town so why would-a sudden rustling caught her attention. It was further into the junkyard. "Alright, Rena this isn't the time to fool around." The rustling happened again, closer this time. "Rika, Satoko, if it's either of you-I'm gonna-" She felt a presence behind her. "Oh what, you thought I needed help sis?" Mion turned around to not see Shion Sonozaki but a massive figure clad in black with a mining helmet and a pickaxe. She barely had time to scream before the pickaxe stabbed into her chest and she was lifted up. The blinding light burned her eyes but Harry Warden heard voices before dropping the dying girl. There were more victims for Tom's alter-ego and he intended to kill them as well. Little did he know, he wasn't the only killer in the junkyard. "Did you hear that? Mion's in trouble!" "No Keiichi, she's dead." "How could you-" Maebara saw Harry looking at them with his pickaxe dripping with blood. "You monster!" He gripped his baseball bat tightly but Warden threw his pickaxe, catching him off guard. The boy died with a look of shock on his face and gurgled on his own blood. "Keii-Keiichi?!" Rena Ryuguu looked in pure terror at her dead friend, it was bad enough that Mion was gone but him? But just as soon as those blue eyes filled with pain and terror, it turned to rage. "You're going to pay for that." Harry pulled out his shovel and began to lumber towards her but she surprised him with her sheer speed as she swung the nata repeatedly. Luckily, one strike hit his helmet and he was tough enough to take the other blows but he still recognized the disadvantage he was at in this duel. He took a wide swing with his weapon but Rena dodged it with ease. However she wasn't prepared for him swinging it into her side afterwards. The blow wasn't with the metal but it still hurt a lot but Ryuguu ignored it and swung the nata at Warden's leg before he could stab down on her face. The man stumbled bacwards and dropped the weapon before getting stabbed in the torso by the nata. "That's what you get for killing my friends!" What she wasn't prepared for was him pulling the weapon out and gripping her throat in an attempt to strangle her. "Get off me!" Rena punched him with enough force to break the light and knock him down. She still had trouble seeing but picked up Keiichi's baseball bat before running back to her bus. Harry got up again and got his pickaxe from Maebara's corpse before going into the shadows. "Where is it-ah, here it is!" She set the timer to a minute before climbing out and going for one of the outskirts of the junkyard. Ryuguu pressed the start button before seeing dynamite hurtling at her. She screamed before leaping out of the way. The explosive went off but luckily didn't reach the firebomb as it had fell out of her grasp. She looked up to see Warden raising his pickaxe. She barely blocked his strike with the bat and thought that Satoko was going to be extremely angry at her for that, if not Satoshi's ghost. "But wait, why am I worrying about that now?" Rena thought before she squealed in terror as Harry then tore the baseball bat out of her hands but his pick was stuck in it. He flipped it around. However in that time, the girl had gotten a metal pipe and smashed the man's hand. As he stumbled back again, she ran off again to get her nata. "30 more seconds, just gotta survive that long, Rena." She was determined to kill Warden but when she turned around with her nata, he was right there. However the wooden shaft of the mining tool stood no chance against the metal blade and he lost most of the weapon with only the pickaxe head left. The man swung it into Ryuguu's shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain and drop the nata. He pulled it out again but the girl swung the pipe into his weapon, disarming him. He gripped her by the throat before tossing her but realized that she had put something on him. He looked down to see her firebomb on his chest before exploding into flames. Rena Ryuguu laughed insanely at the death of her enemy but mainly out of relief only to see the burning man walk towards her with her own nata. She stared in horror but noticed the man was starting to topple over. Harry Warden collapsed dead, his helmet just missing her head by inches. Rena yanked the nata out of his hands before heading over to Keiichi's body and started to cry. What was she going to say to Rika and...Satoko that her nii-nii was dead? Ryuguu just got up and went back to her bus to rest before breaking the bad news. Winner:Rena Ryuguu Expert's Opinion In this duel of maniacs, Rena Ryuguu came out the victor due to her deadlier primary weapon, additional melee weapon, speed, and experience. While Harry Warden had a better secondary weapon, was stronger and tougher as well as being smarter it wasn't enough against someone who could kill him quicker and had the skills to do so. Their explosives were evenly matched as power matched portability but Rena's final advantage was her greater knowledge of the environment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Rena Ryuguu (by Pygmy Hippo 2 ) Hinamizawa Village, Japan Night of the Cotton Drifting 11:00 PM While most of the village was at the festival, two people stayed at home and made a phone call with each other. The tone of the conversation was obviously friendly at first but devolved into the descriptions of the murders of several people, Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki, and Sarah Mercer. The two villagers were bot murdered with a pickaxe, the girl stabbed in the chest and the boy in the head before their hearts were cut out and placed in chocolate boxes. The visitor was found with a broken arm and her head smashed in with a blunt object before her body was cut up and left in her temporary home's fridge. They both agreed to meet at a currently unoccupied part of the village and it would soon be clear why as two figures with murderous intent walked up to the site. The girl in white clothes and a chef hat flipped her Zippo lighter off and pulled out her nata with her hacksaw in a temporary sheath on her back. The man wore all black with a mining helmet and blinding light, gripping his pickaxe tightly with both hands while his nailgun and bowie knife stayed at his hips. "I was almost worried you were going to keep trying to pass your lies off on me." Rena Ryugu spoke with a bitter tone despite her deranged smile as Harry Warden marched towards her at a steady pace. "But at least you're an enemy who admits his true nature, now let me help "reunite" you with your love." The cleaver girl laughed maniacally as she rushed towards the murderous miner who barely blocked the nata's swing with his pickaxe's head. Harry freed one hand and swung his fist at Rena's head but she easily dodged and once more, put him on the defensive as he blocked swing after swing of the blade before getting another opening. The murderous miner's arm collided with the cleaver girl's stomach and knocked her on her side onto the ground as he raised his pickaxe and brought it down on the dirt path. Ryugu had rolled out of the way and slammed her nata's blunt end onto Warden's back who took the blow and ripped his weapon out of the ground before going for another blow. Rena dodged again but this time used the opening caused by her foe staggering forwards from the force and brought her weapon's blade down on the handle, the wood was cut through like butter by steel. The cleaver girl attempted to hack into the murderous miner's face next but he managed to hold the nata back with what little remained of his pickaxe, the two head points and a stick. Warden reached for his waist and Ryugu didn't notice in the struggle before a nailgun was pressed up to her shoulder and the trigger was pulled. Shunk! Harry watched her fall back, screaming in pain with a nail in her bleeding arm, before dropping the improvised tool and going in for the kill with his signature weapon which found itself stuck on its counterpart. The cleaver girl yanked the pickaxe out of the murderous miner's hands with her nata before winding him with a punch to the gut and yanking his mask off. In her haste to get a death blow, Warden had gripped her good arm before she could get that fatal swing and squeezed the wrist until she was forced to let go of the blade. Both had lost their signature weapons but Rena noticed that Harry, no, Axel Palmer, had taken out his bowie knife with a sadistic look in his eyes that told her that her death would not be quick. The murderous miner had given her enough time to pull out her hacksaw and kept the blade from stabbing her with her body cutting tool, luckily, the cleaver girl appeared to be matching her foe's strength. Ryugu kicked him in the shin, making him wobble unsteadily from the force, before Warden attempted to disembowl her, once more, her speed narrowly saved her life. Both weren't used to these blades but Harry kept her blocking until he got the opportunity to tackle her to the ground and was going to drive the bowie knife into her heart before Rena's hacksaw sliced into his chest. The cleaver girl started cutting deeper and applied more pressure as the murderous Axel actually yelled in pain for once as he was being carved open. Warden finally knocked the blade out of her hands and away from him but before he could use the knife on Ryugu, she retrieved her nata an slashed the side of his head and knocked him off her. Rena got up to see if her foe was still alive and noticed that the helmet had only made her cut a shallow one, something that morbidly amused her, before Harry lunged at her legs on his knees. The murderous miner missed and landed on his wounded chest which stung from contact with the dirt and the cleaver girl stomped hard onto his hand and grinded it into the path with her boot. Ryugu merrily walked over to a nearby house as Warden got up filled with rage and found his pickaxe again which he threw in a vain attempt to hit her which merely landed in the sliding door. Harry painfully got back to his feet to retrieve his signature weapon and kill this victim who was mocking him with every action and scanned the living room for any sign of Rena which there wasn't. The cleaver girl's shadow was visible through the bedroom door and Axel the slasher carefully approaced the entrance before yanking it open and bringing his pickaxe down with full force. "You're going to be a really bloody Valentine's gift!" Warden got his weapon stuck in an alarm clock and dresser as Ryugu lazily dodged and stepped out of the room as he struggled furiously to free it until he noticed a gasoline can and fluid on the floor. And she tossed a Zippo lighter behind her. Rena barely got away with that and managed to avoid getting lit on fire but the explosion knocked her face-first in the dirt as Harry came stumbling out in complete agony with the flames roasting his already wounded flesh. The murderous miner rolled around in a panic and finally put the flames out before the cleaver girl's nata slammed onto his hand and hacked it off. Warden was just an extremely terrified Axel at this point with a clearly deranged Ryugu pulling his helmet off as she knneled over his torso with a smile as sharp as her raised blade. "You know, I do feel bad for killing her but I needed to see if you could actually feel the pain you caused Rena, Rika,...and Satoko. You're a bad person, Axel, not only do you only care about killing people under the guise of your local legend to keep your girlfriend to yourself but then you won't even acknowledge it. How pathetic to see you squirming and begging for your life, there's got to be something wrong with your head like miss Takano's notebook showed Hinamizawa's problems...SO I'LL OPEN IT AND FIND OUT!" Axel Palmer screamed in horror right as maniacal laughter and Rena swinging the nata onto his forehead filled the last moments of his life, causing crimson fluids to flow onto the dirt path. The cleaver girl kept on hacking away at his head as she and her weapon got increasingly more bloodstained until she could not only see both halves of his head but the ground underneath. Finally satisfied with her atonement for her friend's deaths, she lay on her back and relaxed for a moment as her injuries ached before the Okinomiya police cars pulled up to a horrorshow... Winner:Rena Ryugu Expert's Opinion Rena Ryugu is victorious in this battle of killers influenced by local beliefs due to a better primary and secondary weapon along with being more experienced and smarter in tactics. Harry Warden's only advantages were a better special weapon and slightly better physicality although strength was still close and he was definitely slower. Rematch Information The original battle was much better than the first fight of the season and had several great votes. While it is fondly remembered as one of the closest fights on the wiki, Harry Warden never used improvised dynamite and the Higurashi Outbreak and Kai timelines don't really work together for Rena Ryugu. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leatherface (by Jackythejack) It was a misty day at the camp, with a fog rolling across the lake and spreading across the campsite like some growing darkness, as if it was a living being. No one had been to the camp in a long time. Not since the murders, at least. No one would bother to check on the camp, or even explore it. They wouldn't find the flags they had used to mark the dead bodies, nor would they find the shrine dedicated to a decomposing, long dead head. After all, there was no reason for them to come to this camp, right? Which made it all the more confusing that Harry found himself there, and the miner himself didn't even know how he got there. All he knew was that he woke up in one of the cabins wearing the miner outfit, with his pickaxe and several other weapons nearby. He had woken up to see a post-it note next to his pickaxe. On the note was the words KILL HIM!! ''written in red ink. Harry didn't pay much attention to it at the time, crumbling it up and tossing it away. Though, only a few minutes later, when he was exploring the buildings of this camp, his mind couldn't help but to wander. Specifically, it was focusing on that note that he had received. Why was he being tasked with killing someone? Who was he supposed to kill? How did he end up here? Should he be worried? His paranoia fueled his thoughts, but those thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard loud footsteps echoing out through the camp, and those footsteps were getting louder. They were heading right towards him, from behind. Harry turned around just in time to see a man with a disgusting looking skin mask on his face chage at him from within the fog, wielding a cleaver. The man screamed as he approached Harry and swiped in his direction. Harry stumbled backwards, just barely avoiding the attack in exchange for his balance. He fell backwards, landing on his back and dropping his pickaxe in the process. The masked man quickly slashed towards the ground with his cleaver, but Harry was able to move out of the way and pull out his knife. He took heavy breaths. What the fuck was going on here? He was swung at once again, but Harry avoided it once more and swiped at the man's exposed arm. though he knew that he made contact and cut the skin, the man didn't even flinch. He just cried out once again and actually punched Harry in the face this time. Not expecting the blow, Harry stumbled back, opening himiself up to an attack from the cleaver. The man swung once more, and it hit Harry right in the stomach. Harry cried out in pain as his body tensed up. He gripped his knife tightly and stabbed it into the bigger man's arm, causing him to let go of his cleaver and take a step back, screaming in pain as he moved to forcefully yank the knife out. Harry soon realized that he wasn't going to get that knife back anytime soon. Shit...that was a terrible idea. The miner pulled the cleaver out of his stomach and felt the warm blood travel down his torso. He ended up tossing the cleaver at the beheamoth of a man. This distracted the skin-face long enough for him to get his pickaxe back and run off into the fog, with the man screaming after him as he moved to retrieve his cleaver, dropping the knife on the ground. ... Leatherface was unable to chase after the man. Try as he might, shortly after the man ran into the fog, Leatherface lost all signs of him. This fog was making it uncomfortable to see, and considering the cannibal's already limited mental capacity, he couldn't find it in him to actually chase someone down, especially in new territory. He'd have to understand how the camp worked before he could even hope to chase someone. Leatherface instead chose to move across the camp, effectively staking it out as he tried to find the man wearing the mask. He didn't know who the man was, but frankly he didn't care. If anything, he was scared, and this man posed as a very clear threat, and he wanted to make sure that the threat was going to disappear. The cannibal continued to travel from cabin to cabin, kicking down doors and looking around the rooms. He'd find a couple of things that didn't really interest him, like old knives and blankets and rope, and one time he even found what looked to be a decomposing corpse, though he paid it no mind. He only had his cleaver, at the moment. He wanted something better, if he could find it. It wasn't long until Bubba happened to find the toolshed for the camp. Despite the area around the shed looking completely decrepit and abandoned, what he found in the toolshed looked as good as new. There, on one of the workbenches, was a chainsaw, and nearby was a sledgehammer. Bubba moved with surprising speed as he ran to the chainsaw and picked it up, as well as picking up the sledgehammer. Now much more armed and a lot more comfortable, Leatherface moved out of the toolshed and went to go kill the threat so that he wouldn't be nearly as scared as before. This time, Leatherface didn't show nearly as much fear. He had something much more comfortable, that was going to make a hell of a lot of noise that would scare just about anyone around him. He stomped through the grounds of the camp, though still not knowing the layout to heart, of course. His eyes were peeled for anything that looked like it wanted to kill him. Eventually, though, he stopped and stared at the outter walls of one of the cabins. After a few moments of silent staring, he heard what sounded like the floor creaking. Perhaps he was behind that wall...? ... Harry was, in fact, behind that wall, but he was trying to be as silent as possible. When he heard the floorboards creak, he stopped moving completely and tried to even out his weight. His plan was to weight until the big lug of a man would enter the cabin, where he could eliminate him with his nailgun, but whether or not that was going to work was beyond his knowledge. Just from that one encounter with him, which he was lucky to have even survived, he could tell that monster was going to be tough to take down. Though, Harry was a firm believer of the element of surprise. It helped him out before, so it could help him out again. With a deep breath, Harry turned his entire body to face the door to the cabin, which was currently closed and blocking out anyone's view if they wanted to look into the cabin. With the windows all blocked up, this was the perfect hiding place. Now he just needed his nail gun. The nail gun didn't really fit anywhere on his person, so he had to stuff it in his pocket and hoped that it didn't fall out. By some miracle, it hadn't fallen out yet, and he grabbed the nail gun and took it out of his pocket. Though, just as he was preparing it and getting ready to use it, there was a loud, ear shattering noise. ''BRRRRRRRR! The noise, which sounded like an engine starting up, surprised Harry and caused him to drop his nail gun. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Surely anyone nearby would've been able to hear that. Harry starting muttering expletives as he bent over to pick up the nail gun. This was just as there was a loud CRASH! A quick look up revealed that Leatherface, instead of just taking the door like a normal person would, blasted through the old and weakening walls of the cabin. They gave way easily under the charging man's weight after years of neglect, and Bubba roared as he waved his chainsaw around the moment he got into the room. Harry was silently panicking as he decided to ignore the nail gun and instead run over to his pickaxe, which was leaning against the wall. He held it in two hand and waited for the man to come at him, which Bubba did. He ran right towards Harry, chainsaw roaring out hungrily to cut into some flesh. Harry avoided the initial swing, if only because Leatherface was being predictable. Harry, though lacking much upper body strength, was able ot lift his pickaxe over his head and slam it down towards Bubba. It snagged on some of his close and the sharp point of the axe was able to leave a gash across Leatherface's chest, but the cannibal merely roared out in pain and pushed Harry away from him, causing him to completely let go of his pickaxe. Harry almost lost his balance again, but was able to regain it and pull out his nail gun. He aimed it at Bubba and pulled the trigger, hoping it was close enough to be accurate with it. Thankfully, he was. It hit Bubba dead in the leg, but to Harry's dismay, the Texan didn't even react to it as he charged forward. Harry couldn't back up in time and Bubba swiped his chainsaw at Harry's arm. Harry screamed out in pain as his arm was cut down the middle, causing it to squirt blood on the floor of the cabin. He turned around and ran away from Leatherface, grasping the spot where his hand used to be. He didn't know where he was going in the cabin, though, and quickly found himself in a dead end, with Leatherface close behind him. Harry turned around to see the cannibal rush into the room and directly towards him. He tried his best to maneuver out of the way of Leatherface to rush out of the room, but Bubba was surprisingly agile. The Texan moved his chainsaw to the side and hit Harry in the leg, causing him to fall and tumble to the ground. Knowing that he was going to win, Leatherface raised his chainsaw up, cried out in victory, and slammed his chainsaw down on the miner. The entire camp would be filled with the roar of a chainsaw and Harry screaming in pain, which would eventually be cut short as the deed was done, with a now dismembered body and a pool of blood on the cabin floor. Leatherface, now sure that he was safe, raised his chainsaw up and screamed once again. He was the victor! Expert's Opinion The voters believed that, while Leatherface was clearly at a mental disadvantage, his brute force and his better arsenal took the victory over Harry. Many had also believed that his bigger experience murdering people throughout the years could give him the upper hand as well, but overall most felt that Harry was generally just incompetent at what he did. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors